Become a God?
by HunterofArtemis32
Summary: What if Percy said yes to becoming a god? How would Annabeth feel? One-Shot.


**I was bored and then this idea came into my head. A one-shot that I decided to try.**

**What if Percy said yes to becoming a god?**

**PERCY'S POV:**

"A g-god?" I repeated, trying to comprehend what Zeus was saying.

Poseidon nodded. "Yes, Percy. You have the choice to become a god."

"But it is only once. This is the only chance you have." Zeus added, staring behind me.

I turned around and saw Annabeth standing behind me, with her arms crossed above her chest. She didn't look to happy about me taking a chance of becoming a full god, with full responsibilties and saying goodbye to freedom. Saying goodbye to my friends and Camp Half-Blood.

I turned to look at my father and uncle. I opened my mouth, and the words came out of my mouth easier than I thought. "Yes."

Athena looked surprised and she had a confused look on her face. The goddess of wisdom was confused. For the first time in her life. I must be pretty dang special to confuse the goddess of wisdom. She looked at me for a minute and turned to Zeus. He looked at all the gods before turning their gaze at me.

"As you wish, Perseus Jackson." Zeus said.

I sighed. "Can I say goodbye to my friends at least before all this happens?"

"Yes." Poseidon answered.

I took a deep breath and turned around, walking towards the door to Olympus. I pressed the button to the lobby and climbed onto the elevator. I leaned my forehead against the wall as the doors opened. I saw Grover, Thalia, and Annabeth hanging out in the lobby.

"Hey guys." I said calmly.

Thalia looked up from her hands and her electric blue eyes stared into mine. "They told me you were going to become a god."

"I am." I replied. "I just wanted to tell you bye first."

Annabeth then stood up, hands on her hips. "Why didn't you talk to us about this first before agreeing? I mean, you didn't even take a minute to discuss this with us! I thought we were your friends!"

"You are!"

Annabeth scoffed, rolling her grey eyes. "Then why did you agree?"

"It was my choice! It wasn't no one elses. I just want to some freedom."

"Enjoy your freedom." she said.

I sighed. "I came down here to say bye to you guys, and all you do is yell at me."

She almost came at me, but Grover stood up, grabbing Annabeth's arm. She yanked her arm out of his grip and her stormy grey eyes stared into mine, glaring at me like there was no tomorrow. Her bottom lip started to quiver and she walked away, breathing heavily. I wanted to go after her, but Thalia stopped me.

"Don't." she whispered. "It will only hurt her worst."

I turned to face her. "Why is she so mad?"

"Are you that oblivous, Perce?" Grover asked, chewing a tin can.

I grabbed the can from his hands and threw it behind me. He frowned and looked at me. Thalia stepped in front of me, placing her hands on my shoulders. She made it so I couldn't look away from her.

"Listen to me." Thalia began. "Annabeth, she's lost so much in her life and you told her that you would never leave her. Hurt her. And now you're breaking your promise."

"You were her hero, Percy." Grover said.

I looked down, now feeling ashamed about what I just agreed. I should of talked to them about this first. Now, I've ruined everything. Way to go, Percy. Way to go.

"I'll be right back." I said, running towards the hallway where Annabeth ran to.

I ran to the end of the hallway where a door was lightly cracked. I heard soft sobs from the other side. I poked my head through the door and Annabeth sat on the steps, her hands on her head. She was sobbing into her hands. I closed the door behind me, sitting next to her.

She looked up for a moment and saw it was me. Annabeth turned away, wiping the tears off her face. Was she scared to show me what she felt? I grabbed her chin, making her look at me.

"Wise Girl..." I whispered. Her grey eyes stared into mine, filled with tears and pain.

"You told me you weren't like Luke." Annabeth said coldly.

Ouch.

"I'm not like him, Anna-" I bit my lip, feeling really bad for what I did. "I don't have to do it. The gods haven't made me one yet."

"They won't take it back. Ever since you agreed, they're not taking it back. They never will."

I felt bad. I felt like I betrayed her. "I can ask to make you one."

Annabeth looked up and shook her head. "I'm already the architect of Olympus. They won't let me become a god." She sighed. "And Percy, I don't want to become a god."

"Why not?" I asked, surprised.

"It would be too much responsibilty. I mean, being a god would be no dying or no sickness, but that's not what life wanted life to be about. I don't want to become immortal."

I bit my lip, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"But that's your choice and you made it already." Annabeth said and stood up, letting my arm drap off her shoulders.

I stared at her as she kneeled down and placed a light kiss on my lips. I sat there shocked as her lips were moist and hot against mine. As fast as her lips went on mine, they were gone. I opened my eyes and stared into her hers. They were tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Percy." Annabeth whispered. "Happy Birthday."

And with that, she walked away, leaving me breathless. I sat there like an idiot, hating myself for choosing to become a god.

**And scene. I have another one-shot that I may be posting, but it's about Percy and Annabeth. No sadness involved.**

**I have two ideas about the sequel for The Past and Present. **

**The first one is having the story be about the wedding and honeymoon, and the things that Percy and Annabeth have to go through during their first year of marriage. **

**The second one is having the story focusing on Alyssa. There is going to be a big part that she's going to play and let's say it involves Artemis (that's all I'm saying). **

**Also, even if you choose the second one, the wedding and honeymoon will be involved. It will just start focusing on Alyssa after everything settles down. **

**I'll be putting this to my other stories and the other one-shot I wrote.**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


End file.
